nananafandomcom-20200215-history
Nanana's Buried Treasure Episode 2
is the second episode of Nanana's Buried Treasure anime series. The episode premiered on April 17, 2014. Jūgo picks up a jewel that fell from the sky as he was on his way home from the convenience store. It turns out to be one of Nanana's Collection: the The Eye of Yuguthos. Jūgo is shocked that Nanana's Collection really exists. Meanwhile, the master detective Tensai Ikkyū, and her assistant, D'arc Hoshino, pay a visit to room 202 of the Happy House in search of the stolen jewel. Synopsis The episode starts out with Nanana eating the pudding Jūgo had just brought from a pudding run to Sun Rokugo. As she's eating the puddings with no spoon, he pulls out a small metal box and asks her what it is, saying it fell from the sky. She doesn't understand how that could have happened, but she tells him that it is the Light-Up Lie Detector, also known as the Eye of Yuguthos. She tells him to hold it up to his eye and declares that she hates pudding. Through the jewel, Jugo sees a dark aura surround Nanana. She explains to him that that is what happens when someone is looking through the jewel when they see someone lie. When asked how she knows, she says that it is part of Nanana's Collection, and wonders how he got it, but he evades the question. After the opening scene, a young lady (Yukihime Fugi) is scolding a young man (Shū Todomatsu) for not retrieving the jewel when she dropped it into the alleyway. When he offers the explanation that someone might've taken it, she wonders if such a coincidence is possible, and that when she finds the thief, she'll tear them apart. The scene then moves to a girl (Tensai Ikkyū) sitting in a pile of garbage, looking rather snooty. Another girl (D'arc Hoshino) walks up to her and asks why she's just sitting there, and the first one says that she found out who took the jewel. After explaining that a phantom thief from Matsuri had dropped it into the alleyway with a beacon nad a parachute, one of their buddies was supposed to sneak in and get it. From all the trash in the alleyway, she deduced that the person had searched the dumpster looking for the package but didn't find it. The second girl praises the first for figuring all of that out, but the sleuth isn't finished. She announces that the person who walked through the alleyway didn't do it by accident, and that the answers were at the nearest convenience store, Son Rokugo, which she points at rather dramatically. Minutes later, Jūgo answers his door to a girl in a maid outfit and a girl who stinks (which are the two who were in the alleyway). The maid tells the sleuth that she should've changed clothes as well, but just says that she'd take a bath in Jūgo's apartment. Then she walks in and starts undressing, making Jūgo turn around in embarrassment. The maid quickly hurries to cover her up, and they introduce themselves as Tensai Ikkyū (the stinking one) and D'arc Hoshino (the one in the maid outfit). When D'arc is drying Tensai's hair, Jūgo comments that Nanana doesn't have a scent, which earns a first to his nose. So he asks what brought the two girls to his apartment. Tensai accuses him of being a thief and puts on a CD to prove it. The CD turns out to be a recording of Son Rokugo security footage and shows Jūgo reading a magazine with maids in it. Nanana does not approve, and Jūgo tries covering it up and reaching to turn off the TV, but Tensai sets D'arc on him. She tries putting him in an armlock, but he manages to cop a feel. D'arc squeals and rushes backwards, and Jūgo lifts her skirts up, revealing boxers. Both Nanana and Jūgo (who wants to bleach his hand now) are shocked to learn that D'arc is not a boy, but a trap according to Tensai. The group goes back to the security footage and sees Jūgo go for his pocket as he puts the maid magazine away. Nanana calls Jūgo a slimeball, and Tensai asks D'arc what he, as a male, thinks about that moment. He responds by saying that Jūgo might've gotten aroused and starts to squirm uncomfortably. Jūgo claims he is innocent, but Tensai hacked into his phone, showing that there were no calls or an email from that time. Nanana declares that she isn't going to talk to Jūgo for a bit, and Tensai announces that all the mysteries are solved. Jūgo is still confused, and so she explains that two minutes after his phone buzzed the jewel thief dropped the jewel into the alleyway, and that since he was the only customer at the convenience store, and a local, and that all the dorms were closed, she checked all the apartments and found him. Poor Jūgo is still confused, though, and D'arc explains that Tensai isn't very good at putting things into words for anyone else to understand. Jūgo confesses to taking the jewel, amazed that Tensai found him. She congratulates him, and then asks for his name, while saying his name. He tells her, twice at her insistence, and she does the same to Nanana, saying that she'd remember it. She then decides to take the jewel back to the police and tells Jūgo and Nanana to be at ease. The next morning, Tensai made the news because the police though that she was the suspect, even though she kept insisting that she was a "master detective". Jūgo leaves for school, hoping that he'd never meet Tensai and D'arc again, but then finds out that they transferred to his class! Miffed that they're in his classroom now, he wonders why Tensai didn't get upset when they laughed at her for calling herself a "master detective". She says that they are probably thinking "What madness is that cute student talking about?" and doesn't care about their opinion because she isn't a full-fledged master detective yet, even though she is really close. After school, a redhead maid with glasses (Yū Ibara) comes to the class looking for Jūgo. He bounds to her in delight, asking what he could do for her and follows her to the Adventure Club Headquarters, where he meets Isshin Yuiga, the president of the club, and is introduced to Yū . Saying he isn't interested, he tries to leave, but Yū beats him up for not listening to Isshin, as she is obsessed with the club president. Poor Jūgo recounts being tricked twice by maids now, and asks what Isshin wants with him. The answer is an invitation to join the Adventure Club, a club that looks for pieces of Nanana's Collection, which piques Jūgo's interest. Isshin and Yū decide visit Nanana, and she remarks by saying that it had been a whole year since he'd visited her, asking what the reason was for today's visit. He replies by saying that everyone who'd lived in Room 202 of the Happy House were essential to the Club, and that he was scouting Jūgo. As a gift, he gives her a shopping bag with one of Nanana's favorite treats, Randoya Light Pudding, and leaves, saying that he'd be back to ask for her guidance soon. Nanana instantly digs into the pudding and asks whether or not Jūgo will join the Adventure Club. He replies by asking her if she was upset that people were taking the treasures she'd collected. Nanana's response is that she loved treasure hunting and would like it better if other people found her treasure too, saying that happiness is meant to be shared. Jūgo wonders aloud if she wanted to move on, but she says she's undecided, since she loves online games so much, but wants to find her killer, who sports a dragon mark on the back of their neck. Jūgo is amazed that she had such a clue, but she tells him that even with that, no one found the killer. Nanana then asks why Jūgo was asking if she wanted to move on, maybe because he wanted her to go away? Slightly embarrassed, Jūgo says that he is a little interested in her, and she tells him to find Nanana's Collection because it might help him find the killer. When asked for the locations, though, she denies, saying that she obviously couldn't do that because it wouldn't be fun anymore! Back at the school, Jūgo is face with an entry test to join the Adventure Club, and has been followed by Tensai, who was followed by D'arc. Isshin gives them a key to a ruin in the school, saying that they only needed to conquer it, and that's all. Tensai and D'arc decide to watch Jūgo tackle the ruin, and so he enters by himself. Once the door slams behind him, the room transforms into a corridor of desks. But when he stepped on one, it gave way and he was thrown out of the room and into a grove near the school, yelling that it was interesting. He runs back up to the room again and throws himself at the ruins mercilessly, failing over 10 times! Tensai notes that he knows how to take a fall and has a lot of stamina, and decides that she'll have a go at it. The three enter the ruins and Tensai and D'arc take a look around. D'arc steps onto a desk and get deposited into the grove, but Tensai doesn't notice, looking at a poster on the back of the door that reads "Don't Forget Anything!" that is alongside a school schedule. Asking Jūgo what day it was, she walks over to nearby bookshelf and starts putting books into a backpack. As she does so, certain desks light up and a path to the chest with Nanana's Collection appears. Putting the backpack, a hat, and a little bag with lunch in it, she and Jūgo climb up the path to the chest, and Jūgo pauses to look at the schedule. Tensai opens the chest the room reconstructs itself, now neat rows of desks instead of the jumble Jūgo tried forcing his way through. Jūgo congratulates her and comments that the outfit that solved the ruin rather suited her. She says it was a piece of cake, elementary level, and tells Jūgo to shut up about her outfit. Outside, poor D'arc is waiting for someone to rescue him from the tree limb he got snagged on. Characters Appearances: Nanana Ryūgajō, Jūgo Yama, Tensai Ikkyū, D'arc Hoshino, Yū Ibara, Isshin Yuiga Unnamed: Yukihime Fugi, Shū Todomatsu Trivia Major Events *Jūgo Yama encountered Tensai Ikkyū and D'arc Hoshino **Tensai and D'arc transferred into Third High. **The three of them managed to join the Adventure Club. *Nanana Ryūgajō met Isshin Yuiga again after one whole year. Navigation Category:Episodes